<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Gardening Club by ChokolatteJedi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27643331">Gardening Club</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi'>ChokolatteJedi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fruits Basket</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Community: fanfic100, Gardens &amp; Gardening, Gen, School club</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2006-08-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2006-08-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:34:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>177</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27643331</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tohru finds out about a new club</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Gardening Club</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For my Fanfic100 table prompt "Club"</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Yuki! Guess what I just heard!” Tohru rushed up to him.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Some of the underclassmen are starting a club. A <em>gardening</em> club!” She beamed at him. “I was thinking that maybe we could join it.”</p><p>Yuki was a bit surprised, but pleased that Tohru would have thought of him when she learned of it. “Thank you for telling me, but I think I’ll keep my secret base a secret for a little longer,” he said, giving her a rare smile.</p><p>“Ooh!” Tohru immediately frowned. “I should have thought of that! Have I been indiscreet to mention it?”</p><p>“No, no, please, Tohru, don’t worry. I don’t mind you mentioning it. I just don’t want to advertise my interests to— to the entire world.”</p><p>“I understand.” Tohru looked nervous for a moment before finally blurting out, “Would you mind if I went, once or twice? Just to learn a little bit more?”</p><p> “Of course not,” He said honestly; he wouldn’t mind at all. Secretly, he was quite pleased that she wants to be so close to his hobby.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>